Meeting the Otokage
by nanoSaby5
Summary: [sasunaru][yaoi]Rated for future chapters. Naruto becomes hokage, Sasuke becomes the Otokage sound village leader what will happen when they meet again for the first time in 7 years?
1. Prologue

**Meeting the Otokage **

**Prologue

* * *

**

_Naruto, from this day on… you will be training to be the sixth-hokage. _

Those were the words naruto will never forget as long as he lives, for those were the words that told him that he had succeeded in becoming the hokage, fulfilling his dreams. But there was only one person not there to share the joy with him and frankly, that person was the only one he wanted to be there at that moment…

xxx

Meanwhile….

"Sasuke-kun how could you do this?" those were the only words said as the youngest Uchiha stood over Orochimaru's body, the life draining from it. Uchiha Sasuke leaned down and stripped the Otokage robes from Orochimaru's body and slipped them onto his own shoulders.

"I am taking what I need… to see him again. I am, from this day on, the Otokage."

* * *

A/N ok short but I want a few opinions on the plot I'm trying to work at. I'm not updating until I have at least 5 reviews. so review!

all flames will be used to bake cookies for the good reviewers!


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys- I'd like to proudly inform you that for only the prologue of Meeting the Otokage, I received 364 hits so far! thank you soooooo much! Anyway enjoy Ch 1, I hope I do you proud.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki stood in front of the window of his office; it had been one year exactly since he had become hokage. He had everything he could have ever wished for and more, though there was still one thing he longed for. Sasuke had been gone for 7 years and there had been no clues or signs as to where he had gone, until yesterday. 

It had been early in the day; just as Naruto had touched the first paper that needed signing, Sakura and Shikamaru burst through the door shouting "We've found a clue!!" This, of course, had taken Naruto by surprise; he stood up from his office chair "Where?" he had asked.

"Not where, who," Said Shikamaru "we found Orochimaru's corpse not far from Sunagakure. It's got Sasuke's scent all over him! _Sasuke_ killed Orochimaru."

Naruto had never been so happy in his life. It had happened, Sasuke had overcome the temptation for easy power and escaped Orochimaru's power-hungry grasp.

Just then a chunin stepped into the office with a pristine white envelope with the Otogakure (sound village) symbol printed on it in clear striking black.

'Why would Otogakure send us a message? Is the new leader of the village planning on trying to invade Konoha? Was someone being held hostage there?' all these questions and more flew through Naruto's head. He slowly built a list of possibilities in his head contemplating the probability of each one.

He took the letter from the messenger curtly dismissing him, watching the letter as if expecting the piece of paper to jump from his hand and attack him.

He slowly opened the envelope, taking out the message written on clean white paper.

On it was written:

Dear Uzumaki Naruto, Current Hokage of Konohagakure,

To you, my identity will remain anonymous, for now. That, in fact, is the reason I am writing to you. As you may have guessed, I am the new leader of Otogakure- the Otokage. I am writing you not to start a battle, but to meet. I, with your permission, will come to Konoha unaccompanied by anyone of my village to meet with you, there you may be granted the ability to know who I am, but I'll let you guess first. It will be a rather interesting game for both of us.

Yours sincerely,

The Otokage

Naruto finished reading the letter and immediately dismissed everyone from the room.

He took out a piece of paper and began to compose his letter of consent. He wasn't sure but he had a good feeling about this Otokage character, something about him seemed… familiar.

* * *

ok how'd I do? I'm sorry for not updating sooner -sweatdrops-. My creative energy ran dry. Oh well it's back! I'll update soon (hopefully) 

Byez, N.S.5


End file.
